


A Brave Man

by TangentQueenOfDragons



Series: Of Scribbles and Snippets [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet Collection, Spoilers for 4x02, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentQueenOfDragons/pseuds/TangentQueenOfDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither prince nor manservant had spoken for what felt like hours. They stood before the burnt out pyre, each trying to collect his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brave Man

**Author's Note:**

> So I started season four. WHY LANCELOT WHY?! DX *cries forever*   
> I'm still open for prompts! Please do send me some! ^^ If your prompt contains a spoiler for season four, just ask if I've seen the episode yet before prompting :3

    Neither prince nor manservant had spoken for what felt like hours. They stood before the burnt out pyre, each trying to collect his thoughts. It was Arthur who eventually broke the silence, his voice barely above a whisper.

“It was my fault. It should have been me.”

Merlin shook his head. “No. It was mine. He was only there because of me.” He looked away from the ashes. “I was trying to protect you,” he added softly. Arthur turned to him.

“You intended to take my place?”

“Yes. But the Cailleach… she was speaking to me. I didn’t notice Lancelot until it was too late.”

“He was a brave man.” Arthur turned to face his manservant, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “As are you, my friend.”

    Merlin watched his prince make his way back into the castle. He was alive. Arthur was alive. But it was small comfort right now, with the pain of Lancelot’s death hanging over them like a dark shadow and guilt weighing heavily on his chest.

“Albion will be born thanks to you,” Merlin whispered. He hoped his friend could hear him from where he was. He let out a deep sigh and headed back inside, wondering how long it would take to feel whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks or reading! ^^ I hope you liked it. Comment and let me know what you think. I'd love some feedback ^^ Until next time!


End file.
